On Streets Paved with Gold
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: Historical fiction paired with Style, but not as you know it! It is now rated M legitimately!
1. Meet Kyle Broslovski

**Credit of the characters goes to M&T!**

**I decided to write a historical fiction piece with Style being the central focus. I love history, and in my American History Post 1865 class, we are learning all about immigration and Ellis Island, so that is what inspired this. Hope you enjoy! **

The year was 1912 and two young men worlds apart had no idea what was in store for them…

It was winter in the city of St. Petersburg, Russia when a young man, about 20 years old, was walking on his way home from the train station. As he walked through the usual evening sea of people, he noticed something on the station's brick wall. "Приезжайте в Америку, землю бесплатно!" ("Come to America, the Land of the Free!"). He stopped and stared at the poster, letting the images of happy families and progressive factories swarm in his mind. He had only dreamed about getting out of Russia. He was barely making enough money at his current job of mining. And the Jewish in Russia had never received fair treatment (i.e. the pogroms). With a strict budget, he had finally saved up enough money for a third class ticket on a ship headed for America.

"What, What, WHAT? Kyle Abraham Broslovski. You cannot possibly be telling me you are leaving your family for America?"

"Mama, I can't stay here, and you know that. I have offered to stay here for a little while longer to save up the money so that you, Papa, and Ike (his adopted Polish brother) could make the journey with me, but you refused!" Kyle said defensively.

"Yes, we're just fine here, but if you want to leave, I guess I understand."

"Thank you Mama" Kyle hugged his mother warmly.

"אוי גאָט, ביטע העלפֿן מיין זון!" she sighed.

Those three months passed quickly, and it was time for Kyle to be headed off to America. He hugged his father, mother, and brother Ike goodbye. Even though he felt like crying, he knew this was not the time to cry. He was off to start a better life, and that's what kept him going. As he boarded the ship, he looked around the dock seeing an array of faces. Some happy, with the gleam of hope in their eye, and some were crying as they were leaving their family behind.

Kyle reached in his coat pocket and took out the poster from the train station. It was his sole reminder of why he was making this journey.

**I didn't write his last name as "Broflovski" on purpose. And what his mom said was "Oh God, please help my son." in Yiddish. So this was just an intro to his character, there will be more chapters to come! **

**Reviews, as always are greatly appreciated! **** Thank you for reading! -AG**


	2. Meet Stanley Marsh

**I wanted to start off by giving thanks to those who reviewed, the comments mean a lot to me! **

A world away, a man named Stan Marsh was living his life in England…

He was in love with a girl who lived in London, but he lived in the outskirts of the vast city. His mother and father owned a quaint drugstore on the edge of town. Business was slow, and the outlook didn't look much better.

About two years back, Stan was closing up the shop when he saw her. Her long, black hair and deep brown eyes took him aback. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say; he had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life, especially around this part of town. His face felt heated, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked the opposite way home.

Days went by and he would see the same beautiful girl walking by herself, enjoying the evening air, even stopping every now and then to pick a wild flower. That day, something inside Stan clicked; he knew that he had to talk to her, he couldn't just let her pass him by.

"Umm…excuse me Miss?" Stan inquired nervously.

The brunette woman turned around to face him, her fair skin, dark hair, and bright eyes complemented each other so beautifully, Stan almost lost his train of thought.

"I just noticed that you happened to be by yourself and I was…well…I was wondering if you would like some company?" Stan asked as he apprehensively rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled the brightest smile as she said, "I would love to."

They walked and talked about anything and everything for hours until they reached her family's rather extravagant apartment in Kensington (one of the richer parts of London-at least in the early 20th Century). Stan's heart sank to the pit of his stomach when his eyes scanned her apartment. He saw the marble staircase and the chandeliers in the window, and even the gold plating reading "Testaburger" on the front door. He knew he could never give her a life like this, the life she deserved.

But for years they had courted, and she had spent much time with his family, but he had never met hers. One day, as Stan was walking to meet Wendy in London, his eye caught a ring in the window of a jewelry store. The amber color of the ring was just gorgeous and he imagined how beautiful it would look on her. He asked the Jeweler for the price of the ring and he said it would cost about two months salary. Stan only made £110 and he knew that would be a hefty price, but he knew he wanted to marry Wendy for a while now, it was worth it.

He gripped the ring in his pocket, it felt like molten lava with how much anticipation was built up into that small ring. But just like that his hopeful mood changed in an instant. He saw Wendy open her front door and walk down the steps with a completely stoic look on her face.

"Wendy, I.."

"Stan. I can't see you."

"What?" Stan choked on the word.

"My father doesn't think you are the best for me, I'm sorry."

"But Wendy, you can't just—"

"Look, Stan. It's best if you just go."

And just like that Stan's heart was crushed. His hopes and dreams with Wendy were becoming a faded reality.

Stan went home, never once looking up to look another man in the eye. He went straight for his dad's liquor cabinet and opened the bottle of Kilbeggan Irish Whisky. He took one big gulp as he laid on the bed. It burned and it tasted as though he had gulped some oil from the local factory, but at least it took his mind off the pain; at least for a little while.

Weeks had gone by with Stan drinking and slurring even the simplest of sentences and his family has started to worry about him. Stan took a look at himself in the small, dusty mirror of the bathroom. He barely recognized the disheveled face staring back at him. His hair was getting longer and he was even growing a scraggly beard. His face showed signs of fatigue from lack of sleep. This was not a twenty year old man staring back at him, this man looked more like he was forty.

He knew it was time to something, anything. He sat down at the table with his family waiting for dinner when his mom put a piece of paper in front of his seat. Stan read "Come to America". "Mum, what is this?"

"Your father and I thought that if you went to America, maybe you could clear your mind."

"But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry, Shelley and Andrew will pick up the slack. It's more important that you find success, and you won't find it here."

"Thank you, Mum." He said as he hugged her.

He knew that in America, jobs are endless. He could easily make enough money to impress Mr. Testaburger and win over Wendy. This, he thought, was finally his lucky break.

**Okay, so this was definitely longer, but I felt I needed to explain Stan's situation a little more than Kyle's. **

**And interestingly enough, I had read that the tradition of engagement rings started in the early 20****th**** Century and that the "rule of thumb" was that the cost should be about two months salary. I have no clue what it is now, but I am not at marrying age…(well, some of my friends are engaged and are 18, 19, or 20 :o but that's a whole nother story lol!**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. A Platonic Idea

Kyle loved the smell of the salty sea as the ship set off to America. _Just imagine what I could do, who I could be in America!_ Kyle thought as he smiled to himself. He was too antsy and it hadn't even been an hour since the ship left, so he decided to explore the rest of the ship—that is, every section but first class.

He put his hands in his coat pocket, feeling the cool breeze in the spring air.

"Oy vey, Lena! You're going to be an old maid at this rate. I need to find you a husband so that you can greet America as a wife, not a dependent." Bessie Zieliński, another third class passenger on the ship, scolded her middle daughter.

"You're sister Ida is married. She was married at 18, and now look at you, you're 19 and still without a man." She carried on.

"Nu? What's it matter to you? I'm coming to America now." Lena responded.

"Little girl, you must remember that without a man you cannot enter Heaven." Bessie said as she left to go back to her cabin.

Lena walked out to the deck and sighed, looking off into the distance, not wanting to wait another minute until the ship docked.

As Kyle was walking, he saw a girl leaning on the rail ahead of him. He figured that she looked around his age. She was by herself and looked like she needed someone to talk to and he honestly wanted someone to talk to himself.

"Wish there was a little more to see, eh?" Kyle smiled as he approached her.

"Oh y-yeah, sorry you caught me off guard." She faintly smiled back.

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Broslovski."

"Lena Zieliński. Nice to meet you."

"Now, what's wrong?"

"What? What do you mean?" She looked at him and then turned back around to face the sea.

"Oh come on, it's not every day that a pretty girl is standing by herself."

She half-smiled and continued looking at the skyline before answering.

"Wait I know, it's a problem with a guy." He answered for her.

She shook her head, "Not exactly, quite the opposite actually. My mother, she's so insistent on me getting married. And soon."

"Ah, I see. I'm sure my own mother would be pestering me about finding a wife if she were here."

"But you're a man. It doesn't matter as much. You won't be looked down upon, won't be called an old maid."

"What? You're only what, 19? 20? Same age as me, you have plenty of time ahead of you! We're not in Russia anymore, we're heading to America. America, where you can make your own life for yourself." He said as she collapsed into his waiting arms, hugging his midsection and sobbing softly.

As he was consoling her, thoughts raced in his head. Lena had medium-length black hair with large and bright hazel eyes; she was fair with a slight natural blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. It wasn't like Kyle didn't have a chance with her; he was an attractive man himself. He thought back to the girls that had fallen for him back in his hometown. They were each gorgeous in their own way, most of them with a good head on their shoulders. There was nothing inherently wrong with them, but still Kyle felt nothing, no matter how hard he tried to.

Maybe Kyle had overlooked more than he realized.

**I added Lena basically for the purpose of making Kyle come to his realization. It was pretty easy to picture and write about Lena because I based her off of a real person so **

**Hope you enjoyed and I am trying to keep the updates coming, but I got a shitload of homework and projects I have to do coming up…I just love University! Lol **


	4. A Separate Reality

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I LOVE getting feedback, so thank you very much! And I'm glad you liked Lena, Lazy darkslayer, I based her off of my best friend actually, so it was very easy to just tweek some things about her and create Lena (although not very much did I change). Well Darkslayer18, I hope I haven't disappointed your hopes for Stan! **

Stan was thrilled when the postmaster gave him the letter that he had desperately been waiting for. His hands fumbled to open the letter. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he opened the letter…

"_Dearest Stan, _

_ It was lovely to hear from you. I am so glad that you are doing well in America. Though I am afraid I must tell you some bad news. I cannot come to America with you. My father found another suitor. He owns a successful factory and he's just more financially stable. We're getting married in June. I'm sorry Stan. _

_Sincerely,_

_Wendy_

Stan couldn't believe what he had just read. The main reason for coming over to America was to prove himself to Wendy's father and gain her hand in marriage. Now that dream is all over.

"LAD! Young man…"

Stan felt something shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw a tall man with a handlebar mustache and a dark blue uniform on.

"We've arrived, get your stuff and start getting in line."

Once Stan got over the relief that the terrible letter was just a dream, he looked ahead. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the Statue of Liberty standing in the water so tall and so majestic. He had made it. He grabbed his couple of bags and raced to the dock.

There was a long line, as far as the eye could see, waiting to get into the famed Ellis Island. He had heard many stories about it, some of the older men that came into his shop back home had sons and daughters that had made the trip a few years earlier. Now it was his turn.

He was now more determined than ever to stop that dream from ever coming true.

**Sorry this was a lame chapter, I know. But I needed it as a transition chapter to get the real story going! **


	5. The Americanized Couple

**Haha XP….I can't believe I didn't get that one, Darkslayer18! I guess my lack of sleep has affected me more than I realized! **

**I forgot to add that the real "Lena" or should I say my friend that I based her off of doesn't even like South Park. Blasphemy, I know! Lol. But that's okay, I get her back by posting all my South Park posters and calendars and stuff all over my side of the dorm! XD**

"Can I ask you to do this one favor for me?" Lena looked up at Kyle and asked sincerely.

Kyle could tell that whatever it was, it was important. He finally got the meaning of the saying that "the eyes are the windows to the soul" as he looked at Lena's pleading hazel eyes.

"What would that be?" Kyle answered.

"This is going to sound crazy, I know, but could I get off the ship with you."

"Sure. Why not?"

"No, that's not all. I need to tell my mother that I am going with you. All we need to do is allude that you are my fiancée or something."

"But what are you going to do once we get off and get through customs?"

"I'm not sure yet, but perhaps that's the exciting part. I'll find myself, the American Lena, and then maybe love will find me along the way; something that my mother doesn't understand."

"You are absolutely insane." Kyle smiled at her.

"I may be." She smiled back.

"Here we are! Look Kyle, isn't it magnificent?" Lena exclaimed as she leaned against the rail, admiring the shoreline of New York.

"It sure is." He said as he put his arm around her. They both knew it was just a friendly gesture, but to the others they needed to convince that they were a couple.

They grabbed their bags and headed off the ship.

They were immediately overwhelmed with the amount of people on Ellis Island.

"Well we better hold onto each other if we don't want to get lost!" Kyle said.

"Uh huh" Lena replied, still wide-eyed and in shock of the hundreds if not thousands of people swarming everywhere.

Kyle linked his arm through hers and almost dragged her ahead, as she was still in a daze, mouth agape. After what seemed like hours of standing in a slowly moving line, it was their turn to step up to the desk in front of them.

"Name?" The man sitting at the desk said in a monotone voice.

"Kyle Broslovski"

"Lena Anderson"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at Lena.

Kyle looked down as the man wrote his name permanently in ink. It read "Broflovski". Although he had just changed the spelling and pronunciation of his last name, Kyle knew it would be best not to correct the man.

"Okay no go over into one of those lines to get your medical examination." The man said.

As they were walking, Kyle started to smirk and asked, "Anderson, huh?"

Lena laughed, "I don't want my crazy mother to find me, I want to start a new life remember?"

"Yeah, but Anderson? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know, I've heard it's popular in America."

Kyle smiled and suddenly something caught his attention. Lena noticed and looked ahead to see what intrigued him. He saw a young man's luggage fall right out of his arms as he got pushed aside in the large crowd.

Kyle started walking towards this man. He bent down and grabbed one of the bags that fell and handed it to the man.

"Oh thanks." The man smiled and blushed a little as he was flustered.

"Not a problem. Kyle Bros-Broflovski" He corrected himself and stuck out his hand as soon as the man had a free hand.

"Stanley Marsh." The man smiled and shook his hand.

**I wanted to thank all who reviewed again, because it means so much to me. Like literally the other day I was having one of the worst days and it really cheered me up to see all the comments and reviews! **

**And I added the changing of his last name because apparently name misspellings happened all the time during immigration.**


	6. There's Something Missing

**Sn0wx, yeah I think you're right…she says the humor is too sophomoric, and I'm like oh please, a little immaturity is what makes life fun! Lol**

**So I'm trying to update as promptly as I can, but stinking school, ya know ****…but maybe I will get a snow day this week? Rumor has it. It's very rare that classes get canceled due to weather in college, but ya never know….anywho, I hope I get it so I can write some more and not do math! Yay! haha**

He stood there shaking Stanley's hand for a few seconds too long then awkwardly pulled his hand away, desperately trying to hide the blush that threatened to warm his face.

Lena noticed however, and tried to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. "Nice to meet you Stanley, I'm Lena." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"Where are you from originally? You have kind of a funny accent." _Shit._ Kyle thought right after he said it. _Real smooth._

Stan didn't take it personally and could sense Kyle was a bit nervous for some reason or other. "I'm from England. What about you? You don't sound like you're a native either." Stan laughed.

"We're from Russia." Lena stepped in, letting Kyle recover a bit.

"Are you here by yourself?" Lena questioned.

"Yep."

"I see, trying to make it in America on your own like us here."

"Exactly." Stan smiled. _Why didn't I tell them about Wendy?_ Stan thought to himself. _Ah well, there will be time for that later._

The three of them grabbed their bags and headed for the medical examination and the last stages of becoming an American.

"We made it!" Lena cried out happily and hugged Kyle.

Stan smiled but something inside him didn't feel like smiling. He was overjoyed to be in America, but seeing Kyle and Lena together made him feel empty. No, he didn't miss Wendy. He couldn't quite place it, but he now wanted something else.

"Come on! Let's go see New York City!" Lena twirled around in front of them, grabbing Kyle's hand. She then reached over and grabbed Stanley's hand as well.

"This is so exciting, words can't even describe it!" She sighed out.

"Yep, it sure is." Stan mumbled.

**And thanks again for all the reviews, I can't thank you lovelies enough! **


	7. This Part of My Life I Call Happiness

**Ah, yes sorry for all these short chapters! I have a short attention span lol, so I have to write in small chunks for it to not ramble on! **

**I did get a Snow Day! Woot woot! But I still had to do math, fucking sucks **

"Hey, I'm going to check out this place." Kyle said pointing to the apartment complex in front of them.

"Kyle, we just arrived, you're no fun!" Lena teased.

"Well we have to find a place to live!" Kyle shrugged. He walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the large wooden doors.

Lena and Stan walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Lena sighed and stretched her arms out, enjoying the crisp air of the city in the spring time.

"So how long have you known Kyle?" Stan asked.

"A couple of weeks."

"What? That's it. Wow you guys must move fast!" Stan laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're already a serious couple and everything."

Lena started laughing. Stan was more confused than ever.

"Serious couple? We're not even dating!"

"You're not?"

"No, silly! We just pretended to be a couple to get my annoying mother off of my back about being too old to be single. Kyle's just a great guy who went along with my crazy plan."

Stan smiled. He didn't know why, but he was beyond happy to hear that.

Kyle then came out of the building. "Looks pretty good, rent's not bad either. What do you think?" He looked at Stan.

"Me?" Stan pointed at himself.

"Yeah, of course. Unless you don't want to be roommates with a Russian Jew." Kyle laughed.

"No, no. I mean of course." Stan smiled back.

"Alright, then let's go lock in the room and then we'll go and get Lena's ticket."

"Ticket?" Stan questioned.

"Yeah I'm going out West! Going to try and find something out there." Lena exclaimed.

"So it's just going to be you and I?" Stan questioned.

"Yep, just you and I" Kyle smiled back.

And for just a moment, Stan had never felt happier.

…**and the M will be coming, I promise *evil laugh* not really evil, just perverted, sexually deviant, whatever you prefer **


	8. Of All the Taboo Things

**Haha, I hate math too…and being a History major, I see no use for it! **

**And yes…sexy time, she comes… **** It's for sure rated M now!**

A month later….

Stan got a job working on a construction site while Kyle got a job at the local bank.

_I'm glad we finished early today. _Stan thought to himself as he walked toward his and Kyle's apartment. _I'll just take a nice bath and take a nap._

Stan unlocked the apartment door and set his bag down inside the doorway. He made a beeline to the bathtub.

The apartment door opened and Kyle came home from work at his usual time. While opening the door, the door pushed Stan's work bag in the corner and Kyle was unable to tell that Stan had come home early.

_I'll just take a quick bath before Stan gets home._

Kyle quickly undressed in his room and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He whistled lightly as he walked towards the bathroom. Stan was in another world, entirely relaxed and did not hear Kyle approaching. Kyle then opened the door.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kyle's face turned deep crimson.

Stan opened his mouth, equally embarrassed, but nothing came out. Kyle turned to sulk out of the door when Stan suddenly stopped him.

"Wait"

_Where did that coolness, that calm of voice come from?_ Stan thought.

Kyle turned around and slowly made his way toward the tub. He looked at Stan for a moment, waiting for some sort of sign of what to do next. Stan's eyes went from Kyle to the opposite end of the tub. Kyle cautiously dropped the towel from his waist and let it pool around his ankles. Stan, too far gone to be ashamed, stared at Kyle. Kyle got into the tub opposite of Stan.

Stan and Kyle both gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Well?" Kyle quirked an eyebrow at Stan, "I can't be dirty all day." He smirked.

Stan flashed a nervous half smile as he picked up the washcloth on the side of the tub. He lathered it with some soap and some water and held it shakily in his hand. Stan then held it to Kyle's chest. He started rubbing his chest with the cloth. Thoughts were running wild through Stan's mind. He knew this wasn't right; it was even farther than taboo. But why did it make him so happy? What he did know was that there was no way he could stop now.

He moved, encircling all over his chest while Kyle smirked back at him with half-lidded eyes. Without a word, Kyle grabbed the cloth from Stan and motioned with his hand to turn around. Stan turned around so that he was sitting between Kyle's long legs. Kyle first put both hands on Stan's shoulders and started to massage them. He kissed Stan's neck lightly, then sucked and licked harder as he started to get more aroused by the soft moans that came out of Stan's mouth. He then reached down and grabbed Stan's erection and started to play with the pressure of his fist, teasing him. Stan just moaned and laid his head back on Kyle's shoulder as he started pumping faster. He was pumping faster and faster and Stan's vision was beginning to blur. Regrettably, he grabbed Kyle's wrist in order to stop him before he went over the edge. Kyle understood that he didn't want to come just yet and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Stan stood up and got out of the tub as he grabbed Kyle's arm to follow him. Stan pulled Kyle into his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Kyle looked up at Stan who was standing on the side of the bed. Stan then climbed on the bed and kneeled between Kyle's sprawled out legs. Stan held the base of Kyle's manhood as he dipped his head down to lightly lick the tip. Kyle bit his bottom lip and entangled his hands into Stan's black hair. Stan delved his tongue into the slit while his right hand fondled his sack to further tease him.

"guhhh…Staaaannnn…" Kyle moaned out.

Stan decided that Kyle had finally had enough teasing and took as much of his length as he could into his mouth. "Stan…oh god, Stan!" Kyle moaned his name over and over. He sucked slowly, trying to work up the nerve to deep throat Kyle and give him the most pleasure he could. Finally, he held down Kyle's hips with his hands to keep his hips from involuntarily bucking and took his whole length into his mouth. "Fuck! Stan don't stop! DON'T STOP!" Kyle screamed out in utter bliss as he felt Stan's throat convulsing around his erection. Stan started to hum to further the effect when Kyle lost it. "Shit Stan! STAN!" He came down Stan's awaiting throat.

Stan pulled off of Kyle's dick with a loud "pop" and smiled. Kyle grabbed Stan and pulled him down into a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. He could taste himself in Stan's mouth, but he didn't care, in fact it was pretty damn hot.

Kyle finally grabbed on to Stan and flipped him around so that he was lying on his back on the bed. Kyle's eyes scanned the room, looking for something, anything to ease the next step. "Ah ha" Kyle said as he saw some lotion on the dresser. He quickly squirted a generous amount of lotion onto his hands. He then grabbed Stan's thighs and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down them as he gently pushed his legs apart. He then used one finger to enter Stan. He flinched, not used to the feeling of intrusion. He gave Stan a minute to adjust, then added a second finger and started to scissor them. Tears started to leak out of his eyes, and Kyle moved to kiss him to comfort him as he continued and added a third finger. Once he thought he was finally ready, he removed his fingers and lined himself up.

Kyle supported himself with his arms on each side of Stan, above him. He looked down at Stan with lust in his emerald eyes. Stan looked back at him with lust as well as nervous anticipation in his. With that, Kyle pushed in. He slowly pushed inch after inch until he was finally sheathed within Stan. Stan's eyes were clamped shut, whimpering ever so slightly. Kyle waited as Stan adjusted, but Kyle was desperately trying to hold back the urge to pile drive him into the mattress.

Kyle pulled out, almost all the way and slowly pushed back in. Each time he quickened his pace and drove in deeper. Kyle brushed up against something and Stan widened his eyes and without a thought screamed, "Kyle! Yes, that's it! Harder!" Kyle smirked and angled himself differently so as to hit Stan's sweet spot every time. "Uhhhh….Kyle" Stan moaned out as he gripped the sheets blindly. Kyle was moaning as well, thoroughly enjoying seeing Stan underneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. In Russia who knows what kind of ostracism he would have received for this, but in America he didn't care. Whatever the punishment, it wouldn't have stopped Kyle from fucking his new found best friend; it was more than worth it.

Kyle's thrusts became more and more erratic, thrusting without even thinking. His mind was mush, but his senses were never more on point. Stan tried to keep his eyes open, but he was so consumed with pleasure, it was damn near impossible. But he managed to look up at Kyle for a moment, Kyle looked down at him and without a word uttered, they both knew that they had wanted this far more than either had imagined. Stan's breath hitched and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. "Kyle!" He moaned out and Kyle instantly pressed his lips against Stan's. He moaned into Kyle's mouth as he dug into his back, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on him.

This was all too much for Kyle. He thrust back in and out with new vigor, Stan's muscles contracting around Kyle's member made the moment all the more satisfying. "Fuckkkkk…." Kyle shouted as he came in Stan. His arms immediately gave out and he fell on top of Stan's chest.

Stan, panting, wrapped his arms around Kyle. Both boys lay panting, Kyle listening to Stan's still rapid heartbeat. Stan noticed that Kyle could feel it.

"See, this is what you've done to me since day one." Stan smiled.

Kyle lifted his head, tracing a finger lightly on Stan's chest. "Well that makes two of us."

**Ahhh..I want to hide. While I LOVE reading Style smut, I hate writing it. I am sooo bad at it, I just can't seem to get it right. Oh well, this is my attempt! lol**


	9. Who is She?

**Yeah, sorry another short one! And I actually don't know if I prefer one topping over the other, I think I like both just as equally, so I see your point. I think Stan and Kyle can both be bottoms sometimes (because while Kyle is often seen as the smaller non-jock one, Stan is also the tree-hugging, sensitive goth!) lol.**

The sunlight shone directly onto Kyle's face and woke him up. He untangled himself from the mess of limbs intertwined on Stan's bed. He looked down at Stan still asleep and smiled. Kyle walked over to the door to get something to eat in the kitchen when something caught his eye. A piece of paper was sitting a top Stan's dresser. Kyle picked it up and read "Dear Wendy". Kyle was so angry that he couldn't wait for Stan to get up.

He shoved Stan's sleeping form so that he flipped over on his back.

"What the…?"

"What the hell is this?" Kyle snapped the letter in front of Stan. "Who is she?" this time Kyle's eyes were misting over.

"Kyle, she, I…." Stan started but couldn't find the words fast enough.

It was too late, he threw the letter on the bed and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Shit! Why did he have to find that letter?_ Stan thought to himself as he held his head in his hands.

Stan waited and waited for hours. _"Oh god, what if he never comes back? Is he okay?"_

Finally he heard the door unlock and he stopped his pacing to rush towards the door. "Kyle!" He hugged him, too caught up in relief.

"Fuck off." Kyle slurred.

"No. Not until you read this." Stan shoved another letter in Kyle's face. He grabbed the letter and began to read…

_Dear Stanley,_

_I hope all is well in America. I am writing to inform you that I am now engaged. His name is Eric Cartman and he is a successful business owner here in London. I am truly sorry, but I believe it is best. Though I know you will find a lovely lady in America and forget all about me._

_Best Wishes,_

_Wendy Testaburger_

"Okay, but you still want to marry her."

Without a word, Stan handed him another letter.

_Dear Wendy,_

_Congratulations on the engagement, and I truly mean it. I am happy to hear that you have found great success in love as I have. Although, I must say it is no woman. His name is Kyle Broflovski and it may sound crazy, but he is my soul mate. And I will not forget about you Wendy, you are an amazing woman, but like you, I just found another._

_Best regards,_

_Stanley Marsh._

Kyle just looked at Stan.

"Yes, I did like her, but I believe that was truly because that is what I have been told to want all my life. If you liked another man, you were a homosexual and you were an outcast. The main point is I love you and I want you, do you feel the same?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if you said otherwise. I love you Kyle, like I never loved anyone before. And just to think, if we wouldn't have met in that swarm of 1,000 people, I never would have known anything like this."

Kyle noticed that Stan had tears welling up in his blue eyes. Kyle came up behind him as he was looking out the window and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face in his shoulder. Stan heard an "I love you too Stan. So dam n much." muffled.

**So I am hoping I can finish this soon (at least before Valentine's Day) because that is my day of the year to be bitter and grumpy and eat chocolates with my roommate! haha**


	10. The Irony of Life

"You know I may never get used to this English, tea-drinking shit." Kyle laughed as Stan slid him his cup on the table.

"Ha, ha, ha. We may be in America, but I still need my tea in the morning to function."

Kyle just smiled and rested his chin on his palm. "You may be one of the weirdest people I know, but I think that's why I love you."

"Thanks? I think." Stan laughed as he sat down.

Stan reached his hand in his pants pocket and held the ring in his hand. He had a wave of apprehension, but he didn't have quite the same pit in his stomach as he did with Wendy. No, this was different. He loved Kyle and was happy knowing that he loved him back, regardless of his imperfections.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened up his palm on the table.

"What?" Kyle gasped.

"Now hear me out...I know we agreed that it would be best not to show our relationship publicly, that is if we want to keep our jobs and safety. But I would like you to wear this ring on your right ring finger so that you always know how much you mean to me and that I am so, SO fucking happy to be with you. I still can't believe that I came here, thinking I had already found love. Shit, was I wrong. I wasn't even close. Then, that guy just happened to knock my luggage out of my hand and you happened to see it. I knew then, there was no going back. You shouldn't have to worry about impressing the person you with, and even worse that they may not love you if you don't meet their expectations. I never had to worry about that with you. I found you, I found love when I least expected it, and that's the beautiful irony of it all."

"I will, I do, I'll wear it. I love you Stan. I just wish I could tell the world. But I know, even if it is America, they are not ready to accept our lifestyle as equal. But knowing that every night I get to come home to you is just fine with me."

Stan stood up and slid the ring on Kyle's finger. He leaned down for a tender kiss when they heard a loud knock at the door.

They exchanged glances, not expecting any visitors. Kyle went to the door as Stan followed suit. Kyle opened the door.

"Hello Kyle, hello Stan." Lena smiled at them.

"Lena!" Kyle hugged her.

"I want you to meet Alex" She said as she put her arm around the tall, blonde man standing next to her.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you both. Lena has told me so many great things about both of you." Alex said, extending his hand out to both of them.

"We met on the train actually. He got on at the Detroit station. It's a funny story really, I was daydreaming and not paying attention when I accidentally spilled my cup of water. So the glass knocks onto the floor and guess who comes to help pick up the pieces? I tell you, love finds you when you least expect it."

"That's for sure." Stan agreed.

"Well I want to hear all about it, let's go out to the pub." Stan said as he grabbed his coat and followed Lena and Alex out the door.

"I'll be down in a second, I left my jacket in my room." Kyle said.

He went into his room and grabbed his coat when he felt something in his pocket. He took it out and found the poster he had grabbed back in St. Petersburg. He examined it and smiled, shaking his head and put it back on his bed as he headed out to join them.

He noticed a man with black hair and blue eyes laughing with a man with wavy red hair in the background of the picture of America.

**Kinda cheesy ending, I know right? But I like happy endings like that where things tie into each other haha. But I hope you enjoyed overall and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing everyone! *mwah* **


End file.
